


my trouble

by realfolkblues



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Enemies, Gay Panic, Han Jisung | Han Is Bad at Feelings, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, he's just a dumb gay, oh no not another enemies hyunsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfolkblues/pseuds/realfolkblues
Summary: the three times hyunjin makes jisung lose his mind.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	my trouble

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my trouble by bolbbalgan4.

Case one: The Mistake.

Hyunjin was prone to these things. You really can’t blame him—he’s never rapped in his life, yet he’s now expected to do a whole verse on his own? Do people think he’s a god?

Most days, he’d be able to rap fine. He’d always have points he needed to improve on, but Chan would tell him that every artist always has space for improvement; Hyunjin was going at his own pace like everyone else, and that was fine. That isn’t to say that this didn’t bother Hyunjin, though. He couldn’t be anything short of magnificent, which is why he’d stay in a studio until late at night, perfecting his pronunciation, trying to make his rap more pleasing to listen to.

This day wasn’t one of those days.

He’d made a mistake, something about his lyrics suddenly becoming unintelligible in the middle of rehearsal. Truthfully, Jisung didn’t notice it; he only repeated Chan and Changbin’s critiques, but in more of a _“Learn how to rap properly, damn”_ way.

The mistake wasn’t what drove Jisung mad, though. It was the way Hyunjin apologised for it.

He was apologising repeatedly, Jisung swears he must’ve said “I’m sorry” to each member. He apologised even more to Chan and Changbin, his mentors who were visibly exhausted from all the practice they’d been doing. Of course, Chan simply waved it off, telling him that he’s worked hard and that he’ll get it right eventually; Changbin waved it off too, and said that they’ll work on it later.

Which is why Felix was a little bit suspicious of Jisung, who seemed to make it a bigger deal than it actually was.

Case two: The Wink.

It’s a known fact that Hyunjin has spectacular stage presence. Any member who was asked the question, “Which members do you think are the most captivating on stage?” will likely include Hyunjin in their list. (Except Jisung, who’d just repeat his own name three times and call it a top three.)

Most of the members are used to it. Fans would leave comments about how Hyunjin’s performances gave them a “mini heart attack”—which always made him shy when he read them—because every time he performed, he always brought something new to the table. The members, though? They’d always see him practice his expressions, so they weren’t fazed by him.

Except Jisung.

Perhaps it’s because he actively tries not to pay much attention to Hyunjin, perhaps it’s because he doesn’t hang around Hyunjin while he’s practicing his winks and flying kisses. But Jisung definitely wasn’t prepared for this.

If anyone asked Jisung about the incident, he’d say that Hyunjin was being annoying, _“as he always is.”_ If he was asked how Hyunjin was being annoying, he’d reply, _“I don’t know, everything he does annoys me,”_ as he always does.

But ask anyone else, and they’d tell you the plain truth. They were practicing one of their songs— _YAYAYA,_ if they remember correctly—and during the ending pose, Hyunjin shot a wink at the mirror. That is, of course, after he locked eyes with Jisung. And suddenly Jisung was a mess, stumbling away from the formation using the excuse _“I’m really thirsty.”_ Felix notes that when talking to him, Jisung was still stuttering and could barely string words together.

Case three: The Cafeteria.

“He’s just so _annoying_ , Lix,” Jisung whined, poking at his food. “I don’t know how someone can be _that_ annoying, he just—I don’t even know how to—I just wanna— _ugh_.”

“You do know you sound like a five-year-old right now, right?”

“You’re saying I’m cute?” Jisung cupped his cheeks, doing a flower pose which made Felix cringe. “Thank you! I agree!”

Felix winced when Jisung inched his face closer. “Far from it. I’m saying you don’t even know the guy personally, so you can’t judge him like that. Plus, from what I’ve seen, you’re acting pretty suspicious.”

“ _I’m_ acting _suspicious_?” Jisung was actually shocked—what part of him was suspicious? Disliking someone is suspicious? Was that it? “He’s just annoying, can’t I find someone annoying?”

“Sure you can, I just don’t think you mean what you say.”

Right at that moment, both boys found Hyunjin waiting at the line to get his food. Their eyes met, and without hesitation, Hyunjin offered a bright smile and a friendly wave. It was one of those wide smiles that you’d get from someone you’ve been friends with for years—not from someone you despise with a burning passion.

Felix waved back, offering a smile as well, before he turned his attention back to Jisung. And in that moment, he had his proof that Jisung never really considered Hyunjin annoying.

“Jisung, are you _blushing_?”


End file.
